Sleeping Bag Situations
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: A usual encounter in the woods, but what happens when May realizes she's lost her sleeping bag. "Well I suppose I could share mine, only as long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself," Drew gave a sideways grin, "I know it will be hard with my good looks." May flushed, shouting, "I am not sleeping with you!" she covered her mouth before she replied again. "That came out wro


**Sleeping Bag Situations**

**Summary**** – A usual encounter in the woods, but what happens when May realizes she's lost her sleeping bag. "Well I suppose I could share mine, only as long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself," Drew gave a sideways grin, "I know it will be hard with my good looks." May flushed, shouting, "I am not sleeping with you!" she covered her mouth before she replied again. "That came out wrong!" Absol and Glaceon wonder how this will go…DrewMay**

**I was reading a Contestshipping fic and this story came to mind, that and a picture of Drew and May sharing a sleeping bag. So I hope you enjoy!**

…[SBS]…

"Lost in the wilderness again?" the cool, confident and cocky voice of Drew, May's first rival in her coordinating career reached her ears.

She and Glaceon had become lost in the forest of never ending trees. The brunette was unsure of which town she may or may not be close too. Her Pokenav had failed to navigate her to her proper destination.

Luckily Drew found her. Or rather heard her angry shouts aimed toward her useless piece of equipment.

The ice-type and the woman of eighteen years old stared in the older coordinators direction. As usual an amused smirk was plastered on his gorgeous face, his eyes mischievous. "What? Did a Stantler use Hypnosis on you? You are in Bewilder Forest after all; it's been known to happen."

"What are you doing here?" May growled her fists clenching.

"The same thing you are of course." He flicked his evergreen hair out of his eyes. "I would have thought that would have been rather obvious. But you are so dense, I understand." The woman ignored him and instead chose to look at his traveling companion, who was not Roserade but Absol. She beamed and headed towards the large pokemon she hadn't seen for a while. Drew seemed a little appalled she just disregarded him, Glaceon noticed.

"You look great Absol!" May praised, stroking the soft white fur of his neck.

"Absol!" he replied, nudging her gently in gratitude.

The green haired man watched as she smiled and interacted with his pokemon. May always did have a personality that would make someone become her friend, or others who would use that to their advantage like Harley did. Drew's emerald orbs shifted to the winter pokemon sitting beside him, watching her master and Absol with those beautiful large blue eyes until she felt his stare. She turned toward him and tilted her head, "Glace."

A smile formed on his lips because of her display of cuteness. There were some pokemon who could melt a cold person's heart by simple actions. "How have you been?" he scratched behind her ears, earning purrs of content.

"Glace, Glaceon!" she chirped, leaning further into his hand as he continued to rub her ears.

From the corner of her eye May stared at her rival and pokemon. She even caught Drew smiling and that in turn made her smile.

"So what contest are you off to?" May inquired, her anger from his earlier comments, forgotten. Her body was turned toward him now. Drew looked at her, still scratching Glaceon who had shut her eyes to savor his actions. She whimpered when he pulled away, earning surprised gazes from the two humans before the hand that left was returned to its former position on her head.

Continuing his actions, Drew replied, "Jubilife City. You?"

When May started turning red and rubbing the back of her neck he knew she was hopelessly lost and probably nowhere near her destination. "I knew you got lost, it's a usual occurrence for you. Too bad Glaceon has a uncoordinated coordinator as a master."

The brunettes face contorted with the strong desire to murder and stormed up to him with her fists clenched at her side and back slightly hunched over. "You—" a red rose was thrust in her face, making her blue orbs widen and her angry advancement toward him halt.

"That got you to stop…" her temper was beginning to flare to life again but Drew smirked, "You should take some anger management classes…I suppose you can travel with me, until we get to the town you were trying to get to. Good thing I have a better sense of direction than you do." He threw the rose at her; she caught it of course, and led the way to wherever he was off to.

"Absol," the disaster pokemon came up behind May's unmoving form and nudged her to move, his head to the back of her shoulders. She smiled at him and walked next to her larger companion with Glaceon on her other side. Both pokemon noticed she twirled the flower in her hand and her sapphire eyes gazed at it in thought, a small smile on her face.

…[SBS]…

"Oh no!" May screamed, digging franticly through her belongings. "No! No! NOOO!"

The male coordinater and two pokemon watched as the woman threw objects out of her bag, searching for whatever it was she couldn't find. Some of the items happened to make Drew's face burn red and he turned away, kind of embarrassed she had no idea what she was throwing around. He'd learned things about girls earlier in life, but there were some things he didn't want to see…or know about until he was married. Too bad May was going to die when she finds out what she threw in front of him all because of her panic attack.

"NO! I can't find it!" she cried.

"Find what?" Drew asked, face still turned away. He hoped May would be quick and retrieve the more personal items she tossed first.

"My sleeping bag! I must have left it back at my last camping spot!" she looked at her rival to see if he was giving her an odd look, instead she found him looking elsewhere, his face was flushed and it appeared like he was trying to calm himself. "Hey, Drew, are you—" she froze when her eyes landed on a few items that had littered their campsite.

'_I threw my tampons at him!'_ she felt herself die. Instantly she jumped to her feet and searched the camp for any other feminine products that she may have missed. Absol and Glaceon followed her rapid movements as their heads bobbed and shifted in every direction. The disaster pokemon found one of her personal items near his large paw and leaned down to sniff it, curious why his master was embarrassed about it landing so close to him and why May was in such a hurry to collect them. He tapped it three times before the woman grabbed it. "Thanks Absol!" and she went to her bag and shoved everything in there.

"Sol?" he shifted his head to glance at the other pokemon beside him.

May sighed and Drew finally glimpsed in her direction before he turned his attention fully on her. "So you lost your sleeping bag?"

Another sigh escaped her lips. "Yeah…"

The nineteen year old male looked to his sleeping bag, already unrolled and ready for him to curl up in it. His eyes flickered over to see May shiver a little; the night air was a little nippy, but not too cold to need to stay at an inn. An idea formed in Drew's head. "Well I suppose I could share mine, only as long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself," Drew gave sideways grin, "I know it will be hard with my good looks."

May flushed, shouting, "I am not sleeping with you!" she covered her mouth before she replied again. "That came out wrong!"

Drew's smirk became sly, "Really May? You expect me to believe that?"

"That's not what I meant, I meant I'm not sharing a sleeping bag with you!" she defended herself.

"You can admit it May, you want to cuddle with me." He was enjoying this very much. It was always so fun to see her get flustered over his words and actions.

"I think I'll cuddle with Absol and Glaceon," May stuck her nose in the air and made her way over to the larger pokemon.

The large and small pokemon watched Drew's eyes flash with a determination to make her comply. He stood up and grabbed May's wrist and pulled her with him. She struggled. "You jerk! Let go of me! I'm not sleeping near you! Absol will keep me warm!"

"You'll still freeze," Drew answered. Being stronger than her, he got May into the sleeping bag and wedged himself in. It was snugger than usual.

"So! It's better than to be forced somewhere you don't want to be." She tried again to struggle her way out, but Drew made sure to hold her in place.

"I don't want you to get sick, or worse." He breathed in her ear and she stilled instantly.

'_What did he just say?'_ May thought. To her it sounded like he cared about her wellbeing. She had always dreamed she could be a little closer to Drew, but never even dreamed about being _this close_ to him. They'd spoken a few times about how close they've been to someone and she knew that this was the first time he had let anyone be as close as she was. Heck she was the first he'd let into his very personal bubble. And this made her feel very nervous. She could feel his muscles against her back and his arms around her, his breath fanning her ear and every time he inhaled and exhaled. This was the first time she'd been so close to a guy, other than her father or brother of course. She also knew if her father heard about this he'd hunt Drew down…

Drew felt his breathing hitch; he was trying to keep it as regular as possible so May wouldn't notice that her close proximity had him on edge. He had never let anyone be so close in his personal bubble. He preferred to keep them at a distance. But he didn't want her to freeze to death so he offered to share with her. Once he got really close to her he could smell the vanilla scent of her shampoo and the floral aroma of her skin. All of this soothed him. He didn't want to think of what he would have thought if she were like this with another guy. He felt his eyes turn murderous until he recalled her telling him she hadn't allowed a man to get near her. She said she was well aware how hormonal boys get and she wants nothing to do with them yet. Not unless he could respect her wishes. But he could, he did respect her and her boundaries, and she respected his.

He thought he should remind her he meant to do nothing that she didn't want, "You're important to me May. I'm not going to let you freeze to death and I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. I respect you and your boundaries and I won't jeopardize your trust. Although, I like having you in my arms and not in another mans'." She could hear the pride in his voice. To her he sounded a little possessive…or was it protective? Either way, she liked feeling safe with him.

"So you've liked me far more than you let on?" she smiled as she inquired her question, closing her blue eyes.

"You never noticed I've liked you," he replied in that cocky tone, "I don't know why I feel for someone as oblivious as you, but I wouldn't have her any other way."

"Drew…" he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her, "shut up, I'm tired," and she drifted off to sleep.

Deciding tomorrow's another day to get under her skin he regarded the watchful eyes of the pokemon they'd left out of their pokeball's. After a moment of staring at him they settled down, laying their heads on their paws and closing their eyes. Drew shifted his head again to look down at the slumbering woman beside him. He snuggled down into the sleeping bag and fell asleep with the one woman who'd been the only one to capture his attention.

…[SBS]…

**There it is, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. The whole tampon idea just came to me when I was writing this and I was cracking up so hard while I wrote it. I spent about two and a half hours on this. I have to say this is one of my favorite Contestshipping works. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and criticism is welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
